Finally Happy
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress, rated for reasons, vampire installment
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the next vampire installment…unlike the show, I decided not to destroy the realm of magic simply because I might have something planned in this chapter. Like its previous installments, this will be rated for reasons. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Star and Marco silently walked down the castle's corridor before Star stopped and hung her head. Marco stopped and looked at her and frowned, "Huh? What's wrong, honey? Are you okay?"

"Marco…we haven't seen Eclipsa since I returned the wand to her and…and I get the feeling that people aren't too happy that I retuned the wand to her an-"

"You're damn right we're not happy!" the Vampires looked back and Marco narrowed his eyes at the sight of a servant and a knight approaching them, "Because of your foolishness, we're stuck working for the Queen of Darkness, you airheaded, stupid bit-" before the knight could finish, Marco grabbed her by the throat.

Star's eyes widened as she looked at Marco and Marco narrowed his glowing red eyes as he bared his fangs, "You idiot! Do you know what happened to the last Mewman who dared to insult her! He because a chew toy for our hellhounds and calling her that is disrespectful! I have half a mind to forget that you're Mewman and sink my fangs into the side of your neck right-"

"Marco!" Star put a hand on his shoulders and Marco's eyes widened as he panted, "They're not worth it. Killing Manfred and Sheva will do more harm than good. We want to show everyone that Eclipsa isn't evil because she fell in love with a monster, but if we go around and threaten the Mewmans, we'll be setting a bad example and…oh," Marco looked back and saw his mate holding her head as she slowly stepped back, "Sorry Marco…I…I just need some blood…let's go…that Justin boy is on the menu tonight,"

"Are you sure you're all right, Estrella?" Marco frowned, releasing the knight from his grasp, "I've never seen you like this, even if we've gone days without blood, this never happened to you,"

"I'm fine Marco," Star reassured with a soft smile as she shook her head, "But I'd like to talk to my mother and your mother…in private…so why don't you get us a couple of glasses and I'll meet you down in the dungeons," Marco frowned as Star lightly kissed his cheek, "Go on, Marco…my mom and I will meet you down in the dungeons…go get the glasses and the tap," Marco frowned and slowly nodded before he turned and ran down the corridor and Star ran in the opposite direction, leaving knight and servant two stunned.

Marco opened the cell door and stepped closer to the cowering Justin, "Please…have mercy, I don't want to-"

"Mercy!" Marco snapped before forcibly jamming the tap into his arm and began filling the wine glasses with the athlete's blood, "Why should I give you cowards something you know nothing about! Did any of you show mercy when you ran me out of town!"

Taking the tap out of Justin's arms, the two watched as the wound closed and Marco's eyes flashed a hellish red, "If we wanted to, Star and I will drain you of every last drop of blood from your goddamn body and no one will be able to stop us, but we don't want to run out of blood any time soon!"

Marco turned and walked out of the cell, slamming the door close behind him before he looked over his shoulder at Justin, "You're pathetic, Justin, nothing more than a sniveling lump of meat. You're supposed to be the star quarterback…what your teammates may think of you now," Marco turned and walked down the dungeons in silence, leaving Justin to whimper as he held his arm in pain.

Angie sat in the cell and looked up at the former queen and the undead princess and a small frown formed across her lips, "I thought the stories around the dungeons were just a tale, but it looks like my worthless son went as far as biting you an-"

"If he hadn't, I would've died, you-" Star sighed and shook her head, "No, I would've died if Marco didn't turn me, but I'm not here to discuss how Marco saved my life…no…this is a family matter," Moon looked at her daughter in confusion while Angie arched a brow as Star took a deep breath, "It's not final yet, but…I am pregnant," Moon's eyes widened as Angie stared at her in disbelief as Star placed a hand on her flat stomach, "It's still a little early, but I'm more than certain I'm pregnant,"

"Star," her mother smiled and placed her hands on Star's shoulders, "This is wonderful news. To be sure though, we should run a few tests,"

"Mom,"

"I'm going to be a grandmother," the two looked back at Angie and Star narrowed her flashing eyes, "I…I'm going to have a grandchild an-"

"My parents are going to have a grandchild," Star hissed, "I don't want you or your husband anywhere near my children. If you were quick to try and kill your own son, I don't want to imagine what you'll try to do to your grandchildren," Star stepped closer to the cell before reaching in and pulled the woman closer, causing her to hit her head against the iron bars, "For a while, I tried to talk to Marco into giving you and your husband a second chance, but every time we come across you two, you either insult him or beg for your life.

When Marco questions if you two showed him any kindness after that night, you two look away in shame. Whether you've shown kindness to him or not after that night, which you haven't, it's considered rude not to answer. Marco hasn't gone after anyone until I brought him back to Mewni with me and that was because he needed a blood source to life, and now so do I and our child will soon."

Releasing the woman from her hold, Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "When I met Marco that night, I could tell he was hurting, he was broken…he looked like the world was against him and after hearing what was bothering him, I understood why he felt like that…and even now, I can tell he has some barriers up protecting himself from you and everyone he once counted on. He doesn't want anyone hurting him again and that's why he's distanced himself from other humans. The only human he talks to is Sabrina and that's because the two of them are trying to rebuild their past friendship.

I'm going to break those final barriers he has, I'm going to show him that he doesn't need to be afraid or worry about anything anymore because there are people who care and those people won't turn on him or me, and they certainly won't go after out child unless they're sick of living."

Star paused for a second before she shook her head, "How Marco could still be so kindhearted and care about you idiots after all the suffer you've put him through is beyond me. He didn't go after a single human until he came here, he wouldn't even go after their pets, but when he learned that he and I are mates and that I'm Mewman, he had a reason not to go after a Mewman, but since he had no tides with humans anymore, he went back to earth and kidnapped every one of the humans that turned on him and so far only two humans were killed…a girl named Brittney and another girl named Megan."

"Star darling," Moon rubbed her daughter's back and shook her head, "You shouldn't do this. If you are indeed with child then you shouldn't do anything that will cause stress," Star inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Why don't we go look for Marco?"

"Yeah…okay…and mom, can you not tell Marco about this?" Star looked up and Moon arched a brow in confusion, "I don't want Marco to know I'm pregnant until we're certain,"

"Okay dear, but you should tell him as soon as possible," Star nodded before the mother-daughter duo turned and walked away from the cell and Angie watched as a small frown formed across her lips before she sat down and hung her head.

**Well…this first chapter was something…I…I got nothing. I know in an earlier installment, Star wanted to Marco to reconnect with his parents, but now she thought some things through and had a change of mind. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114; Yeah, too bad for her.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco walked up to Star and slightly smiled as he handed her one of the glasses of blood. Star smiled and took it, "Thank you," Marco hummed and nodded before the two of them began drinking, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at his mate in confusion, "I'm going to have to help my mom with something tonight…so you're going to be on your own for the night…are you going to be okay with that?"

"I'll find something to do," Marco took a deep breath and shook his head before he frowned, "Anyway…is everything okay?"

"Yeah…just going to help my mom with something," Star slightly smiled and shook her head, "And stay away from Sheva…she's not too happy about me giving the wand to Eclipsa and your little episode earlier might have angered her some more,"

"Right, you should avoid her too," Star nodded before she turned and walked away and Marco took a deep breath and turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Star sat on the bed with her mother standing above her. Moon looked down at her undead daughter and slightly frowned, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Mom…how are you going to find out if I'm pregnant or-"

"Just because Eclipsa has the wand doesn't mean I can't do magic," Star arched a brow as Moon inhaled slowly and shook her head, "It's an advanced technique, dear…I'm just going to cast a simple spell to see if you truly are with child," Star frowned and nodded, "Now…while we're doing this, what do you mean Marco has barriers? He seems perfectly fine an-"

"His parents, the people he used to call friends, and even you and dad are some of the barriers,"

"What? But Star, your father and I are used to having him in the castle and the relationship you two share, so what makes you think that we will be a-"

"We can sense some uncertainty around you two," Star frowned and hung her head, "I don't sense it when it's just the three of us, but whenever Marco is around, you become a little defensive and it hurts him…he's been living in the castle for a while, and his in-laws are still uneasy around him…even if we invite him on some family outings, we still feel the uneasiness around you." Moon frowned as Star looked up and shook her head, "Yours and dad's are going to be the easiest barriers to break down…all I'm asking is to fully trust Marco. He's helped fight Toffee, he helped take care of Odin…I know you're still somewhat set on the old ways, but if you can remain calm around me, don't you think you can give my husband the same benefit?"

"I…I suppose we can give it another try, dear," Moon frowned, shaking her head, "But for now, we best see if you truly are with child,"

"Okay…and tomorrow night…it's just going to be you, dad and Marco," Moon hummed and nodded, "I'll invite my friends over and you and dad spend the night with Marco."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Star," Star nodded before lying back and Moon walked over to her, "How do you plan on breaking down the others?"

"I don't know, but I swore I was going to and nothing is going to stop me," Star inhaled slowly as Moon held her had above her daughter and it began glowing a light blue.

Marco leaned out the window, the wine glass resting next to him as he stared up at the night sky with a small frown painted across his lips. Hearing the door open, he looked back to see Sabrina slowly stepping into the room. Inhaling slowly, the undead teen looked out the window and shook his head, "Is something wrong, Sabrina?"

"I…I needed to get away," Sabrina sighed and shook her head before stepping closer to Marco and frowned, "A lot of the help has been aggressive lately so…I couldn't finish cleaning yours and Star's room. I had to leave before they did something,"

"Yeah…they've been like that since Star gave the wand to Eclipsa and they're giving anyone who has any relation with Star a hard time. That includes Star, me, Star's parents and apparently you since you're our personal servant," Sabrina frowned and slowly nodded, "If you want, we can try to send you back to your parents so you don't have to worry about them harassing you an-"

"No…I can handle a little harassing from the help around here," Sabrina took a deep breath and stepped closer to Marco as he took a drink, "I managed to survive Brittney's intense cheer routine," Marco hummed and nodded before setting the glass down again, "So…where's Star? Are you two having an argument or something?"

"No…she said that she needed to help her mom with something and that was the end of it…I'm not going to question her,"

Sabrina hummed as she stood next to Marco and looked up at the night sky, "Marco, are you happy?" Marco looked at her in confusion as Sabrina turned around and faced him with a serious look behind her eyes, "Are you happy?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm happy, Sabrina. Star's parents accept our relationship, I'm married to that blonde angel an-"

"No…I mean are you really happy?" Sabrina frowned, shaking her head, "I won't lie, I go down to the dungeons every day and a lot of the inmates say how they're afraid of you and they want to go home…and then I come to your parents and they seem like they're lost…like they know that no matter what, they're in there for the rest of their lives because of what they did to you and…I might have overheard some of the conversations you have with your parents and well-" feeling Marco pat the top of her head, her eyes widened as she stared at the undead teen in disbelief.

Marco frowned and shook his head, "I'm happy, Sabrina, and even if I weren't, the only one who can help me is Star, okay?" Sabrina frowned and slowly nodded.

Star sat up and looked at her mother with wide eyes, "Well mom…am I pregnant or-"

"You are indeed with child, Star," Star slightly smiled as she placed a hand on her flat stomach and looked down, "Now how do you plan on telling Marco?"

"I'll tell him in a few days…like I said, I want you and dad to spend time with Marco tomorrow night without me and if I tell him tonight it might just build another barrier to break down," Star looked up and inhaled slowly, "Can you not tell Marco about any of this, mom? I want to be the one to tell an-"

"Your secret is safe with me, dear," Star nodded before walking past her mother and out of the room. Moon watched as the door closed and a small frown formed across her lips, "I just hope another Vampire doesn't stir anymore trouble in the castle," Moon turned and walked towards the window.

Star walked into the room and saw Sabrina and Marco talking to one another. Marco looked up and smiled, "Hey honey, is everything okay? Are you done helping your mom?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Marco," Star walked up to him and rested her head on his shoulder before she looked at Sabrina with a questionable look, "Is our room clean? You usually take longer than this an-"

"N-no…the um…the help has been a little aggressive lately and they wouldn't let me finish, so I came looking for you two, but I found Marco and we talked for a bit," Sabrina rubbed the back of her head before she turned and began walking away, "I um…I'll leave you two alone an-"

"Sabrina, why don't you stay?" Star suggested and the auburn cheerleader looking back in confusion, "Well…the help isn't going to stop and there isn't really much we can do about it and we don't mind the extra company,"

"I…I don't know,"

"C'mon, Sabrina," Marco shook his head and patted the top of Star's head, "You're not going to be able to get anything done if the help keeps harassing you, so you might as well call it an early night," Sabrina took a deep breath and slowly nodded before stepping closer to the undead teens again.

**Well…a few things are about to happen and I know Moon and River are comfortable about the whole Vampire bit, but there's still a little uncertainty between them…so for now…enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, always with the barriers.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco slowly walked into their room as Marco closed the door and the two undead teens walked over to the bed. Collapsing onto the soft mattress, the two sighed as hey turned on their backs and stared at the ceiling. Star looked at her husband and slightly frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "I…listen, Pony Head and the others are coming by tonight…we're going to spend some time together and…well…you'll be spending time with my parents…is that going to be a problem?" Marco frowned as Star nuzzled closer to him, "I just don't want you to get into a fight with any of the help here and I'd like to spend some time with my friends…not that I don't like spending time with you, but-" Marco reached up and patted the top of Star's head, "Marco?"

"I…I guess I can spend some time with them…but what about Sabrina? The help has been harassing her too and…even though I don't know Pony Head that well, she seems like the type of person who will harass people for a laugh and Sabrina has low self-esteem an-"

"She'll stay with me and the others…I'll talk to Pony Head about this and ask her not to bother Sabrina," Star smiled as she laid her head on Marco's chest and yawned, "Thanks Marco…this means a lot to me," Marco hummed and nodded before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Star, with a glass of blood, and Sabrina stood in front of Lilacia, Jessica, Penelope, Melissa and Christina as the five princesses stared at the auburn cheerleader in confusion before Jessica looked at Star and shook her head, "So…who's the new girl? And why is she here?"

"This is mine and Marco's personal servant Sabrina Backintosh…she's also the only human we're kind to and…Pony Head, can we talk for a minute?" the disembodied unicorn head looked confused as she followed Star away from the others and Sabrina stared at the princesses with wide eyes.

Standing in the corridor, Star sighed before she turned and faced her friend, "Listen Pony Head, Marco told me that Sabrina has low self-esteem and I promised him that I'd talk to you about this…just please…don't do anything that'll make her uncomfortable. Sabrina's not that bad of a person once you get to know her and-"

"Fine," the floating unicorn sighed, "But you owe me. How about we all go and enjoy ourselves tonight…and speaking of your husband, where is the little bloodsucker a-" Star moaned as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly, "…too offensive?" Star slowly nodded, "Sorry, B-fly…I guess I should start calling him Marco instead of Vampire or bloodsucker, huh?" Star hummed and nodded again, "So where is he?"

"He's spending time with me parents tonight…also, can you keep a secret?" Pony Head arched a brow as Star placed a hand on her flat stomach. Pony Head's eyes widened as a soft smile formed across Star's lips, "I'm pregnant…Marco doesn't know yet, and I'll tell him when I'm ready, but I want you to keep this a secret from the others…can you do that?"

"That might be difficult, but for you girl, I'll try," Star smiled and slowly nodded before the two of them turned and walked back into the room.

Marco stared out towards the Forest of Certain Death with a glass of blood in his hands, Star's parents standing a few feet behind him, "So…our daughter said that we'll be spending time together this evening," River spoke and Marco slowly nodded, "Well what seems to be the problem, my boy? I-"

"You two were rude, you two were a pain in my ass and you two were assholes, but you're Star's parents, and you're important to her, and so you're important to me," Marco sighed as he turned and face the two, "That was the first thing I ever said to you that was true, and over time, my view on you two changed and I thought…maybe…maybe that…I found a family," Moon frowned as River rubbed the back of his neck, "You two are calm around Star, that's to be expected…she's your daughter, but…at the same time…you're uneasy around me."

The air grew still as Marco took a drink of blood before he continued, "I've been living here for a while now, Star and I told you about our relationship and what will happen if anyone tries to intervene…and the day I turned her…you two were quick to welcome her with open arms, but whenever I'm around you two and we're alone…even if Star is with me, you two are uneasy…almost like you still fear me…I helped fight Toffee…I saved Star…what more do I have to do to feel welcomed? What do I have to do to feel like I'm part of this family?"

"Mar-"

"I don't know what you've been through to make you despise monsters so much, but if one is willing to die for a Mewman, shouldn't that tell you that they at least want to try and show you that not all monsters are e-" before he could finish, his eyes widened and he dropped the glass, causing it to break and a pool a blood form at his feet as he felt Moon wrap her arms around him and pull him into a comforting embrace.

Breaking away, Moon held the undead teen at arm's length and sighed and she shook her head, "You are part of this family, Marco. We should've seen it the day you brought Star back to the castle and then you two explained to us your relationship and…we're sorry we've made you feel like that for a long time, boy. You even told us what your _own_ parents have done and you saved Star that night and yet we continued to feel uncertain around you.

No matter what we have to do to prove that we're sorry for putting you through this and making you feel unwelcomed, we will do it, but just know that River and I welcome you into the family,"

Marco frowned and looked away, "Can…can I get another hug?" Moon slightly smiled as she hugged him again.

"Well what say the three of us enjoy an evening stroll around the castle's ground," River suggested and the three of them walked out of room before River looked up at the undead teen and inhaled slowly before shaking his head, "And…we do see you as family…son…and we're sorry we made you feel that way," Marco frowned and slowly nodded before they continued to walk out of the room.

**Barrier isn't down yet, but I'm working on it. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star's Keyblade4114: More or less.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Moon, River and Marco walked around the castle's ground in silence for several moments before Moon looked back and took a deep breath, "Marco," the undead teen looked up in confusion, "I know I defended you and Star from the High Commission during Eclipsa's trial and even after it, and I know that we haven't really been kind towards you since then and River and I have-"

"Queen Moon…or…um…it's fine," Marco frowned and shook his head, "I'm used to people seeing me as a monster,"

"But we shouldn't discriminate like that," River shook his head, "Our daughter is a Vampire and we're calm around her, but we shouldn't feel like we need to be protective of ourselves whenever you're around."

"Agreed, and boy, I'm not a queen any-"

"You're wrong," the two looked at Marco in confusion, "You're still a Queen, and that's because you married a prince. A woman is automatically given the title queen when they marry into royalty, whether or not they're from royal descent, where men who are not from royal descent are given the title duke," (**This is accurate. A woman marrying into royalty, whether or not they are from royal descent, they are given the title as queen and a man will be given the title duke.**) Marco sighed and hung his head, "And it's fine…like I said, I'm used to people seeing a monster when they look at me…but…you two are trying,"

"Marco," Moon inhaled slowly and stepped closer to him before placing a hand on his shoulder, "You are one of the nicest monsters we have encountered. You protect Star with everything you've got and you refused to allow her to die that day. You went as far as turning her so we wouldn't have to bury her, from what we've heard, you kept her safe while she was on earth those few short days and you helped rid the world of Toffee and rid the kingdom of Odin, who was a threat to Star after you had to turn her, you refuse to harm Mewmans because of your relationship with Star and from what we were told, you were kind before you accident, going as far as protecting your ex-girlfriend from that Vampire, who turned on you, like everyone else and ran you out of town,"

"Yeah…but…there's the good part…if they haven't had run me out of town, I would never had met Star and I probably would've ended up killing everyone I've encountered, so I can't hate them entirely, but I can't help but hate them for the hell they've put me through," the two stared at the undead teen as Marco sighed and shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "And now I met my other family and I thought that maybe-"

"We already told you that you are part of this family, son," River sighed and shook his head, "Now, let's finish this stroll around the castle," Marco nodded before the three of them turned and continued to walk around the castle's ground.

Marco walked down the corridor in silence, "Marco," he stopped and looked back to see Star walking towards him and he slightly smiled. Star stopped in front of him and slightly frowned, "Hey…did um…did you and my parents talk?" Marco hummed and slowly nodded, "And…is everything okay between you guys?"

"Yeah…we talked and I feel like I'm officially part of the family…hell, your dad even called me son and your mom actually hugged me," Star slightly smiled, "So…why did you have this…arrangement? What are you planning?"

Star inhaled and frowned, "I can tell you have barriers up," Marco arched a brow, "You still have your barriers, and my parents were one of them, and so I want to try and break each one of them down to show you that you don't have to put those barriers up, that people don't see you as a monster and you have nothing to worry about…I knew my parents were going to be the easiest one to break down…all you three had to do was to talk to one another and you had to tell them how you felt about all of this, after that, you three would talk everything out," Marco sighed and slowly nodded, "So…is there any other barrier you want to try and break down tonight?"

"Well…there's actually something I wanted to ask you…and Pony Head is the one who brought this up," Star hummed and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Tom," Star's blue eyes widened, "I'd like to know what this Tom character did to you," Marco looked at her and Star frowned as she hung her head, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but-"

"At first…our relationship was…questionable, at best, and I didn't bother with anything, but whenever I wanted to hangout with my friends without him, he'd act like a child, throwing a tantrum and he'd make demands from me and whenever he went to spend time with his friends and I was there, he'd yell and force to me to wear a bracelet to let him know if I was close…one day, he tried to force himself onto me, saying that all couples do that, but I wasn't ready, and I told him that, but he didn't want to hear it and he pushed me against the wall before he reached up my dress…Odin was the one who actually saved me that day and I ended our relationship,"

She looked up and saw Marco shaking with anger, "Marco, it's fine. It's in the past an-"

"It's not fine, Estrella, and he shouldn't act that way just because things didn't go his way," Marco looked up and Star frowned, "He shouldn't have forced himself on you when you weren't ready and he should've been fine with you spending time with your friends instead of acting like a child," Star sighed as she stepped closer to him, "He might be the prince of the underworld, but that doesn't give him the right to try and rape you or control your life like that, and he should be happy you want to spend any amount of time with him, but instead, he tries to chain you like a dog an-"

"Marco, it's fine," Marco looked at her as Star took a deep breath and frowned, "Like I said, I ended our relationship after that and I haven't heard from him since. Last I heard, he was trying to better himself, but it was failing…I don't know what he's doing know and to be honest, I could care less. He has his life and I have mine with you," Star slightly smiled and hugged him and Marco's red eyes widened, "I'm happy I left Mewni that day and went to earth. I got to meet you and we're mates…you saved me that day,"

"Of course…because what the hell, what kind of person would I be if I let my wife die like-"

"Not that," Star broke from the hug as she shook her head, "You saved me from Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. You kept my parents from sending me there until they came to terms of our relationship. You kept those guards from getting close to me, you even went as far as threatening Ludo, Toffee and even Odin because they were threats to me…thank you," she hugged him again and Marco sighed as he hugged her back and rubbed her back.

**Well…barrier down and Tom's story explained…sort of…enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: Read and find out.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Days slowly passed and the undead couple stood in the tower that overlooked all of Mewni. Hearing the familiar sound of a portal ripping open, the two looked back and saw Eclipsa with Meteora in her arms stepping through the portal, "Eclipsa?" Star arched a brow before stepping away from her mate and over towards her, "What happened? I thought you were going to try and free your husband. Did something happen?"

"Funny you should ask, dear," Eclipsa took a deep breath and shook her head, "You see, I'm in need of some assistance talking to Rhombulus. He refuses to listen to me and he's refusing to free Globgor, so I was hoping my two little friends could-" before she could finish, Eclipsa stared at Star with wide eyes before her eyes traveled down and she stared at her flat stomach, "Dear, are you perhaps with-" before she could finish, Star leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

Marco watched in confusion as Star moved away from Eclipsa and Eclipsa nodded, "Is everything okay?" the two looked up as Marco stepped closer to them and looked at Star with a concerning look crossing his face, "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, Marco," Star smiled and shook her head before stepping closer to him, "But for now, we should see if we can't help Eclipsa with Rhombulus," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "Rhombulus is being an ass and he won't free Eclipsa's husband, so she wants us to come with her and try and…persuade him into freeing her husband,"

"You know, after her trial, I was hoping we'd never have to see those bastards again, but…I guess we can help," Star softly smiled and kissed his cheek before the two of them followed Eclipsa through the portal.

Eclipsa held Meteora close to her as she watched the Vampires interrogated the crystal-headed being. Rhombulus narrowed his eye and growled before glaring at Star, "You undead creatures are getting under my skin!" holding his snake arms up and touching his head, Star's eyes widened as she saw a shimmer of light form on the top of the crystal before Marco pulled her back.

The two looked at the small pile of crystal in front of them before Marco looked up and his eyes flashed a hellish red, "You're starting to irritate me, crystal dude. I don't apricate the fact that you tried to crystalize my-"

"Rhombulus, you'd go as far as imprisoning a pregnant woman just because she's a Vampire?" Eclipsa questioned and the two looked back before Marco looked at Star with wide eyes and Star looked down, "I'm sorry, dear. I know I promised not to say a word, but the moment Rhombulus put you and your unborn child in danger, I had to step in,"

"S-Star…is…is this true? You're pregnant?" Star slowly nodded and Marco frowned, "Then…then why didn't you tell me? Why did you come with us if you know how these bastards are and-"

"I was going to tell you once we've broken down your barriers," Star looked up and Marco arched a brow, "You have barriers up, I already told you that, and I wanted to show you that you don't need them, and I was worried that if I told you before breaking them down, you'd become more defensive an-"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?' Marco smiled and kissed Star's forehead before holding her close, "We're going to be parents, Estrella. That wouldn't have put up another barrier. This is great news. You're pregnant and…and," Marco's eyes widened as he stood up and looked at Rhombulus with a blank expression, "And you tried to harm my pregnant wife and unborn child…tell me something crystal man…do you hate living so much that you'll do something reckless like this?"

"In my defense, I didn't know she was pregnant an-"

"Whether or not you knew she was pregnant isn't the issue here, you tried to attack and imprison my wife," Marco ran over to him and stood above him, glairing down at him, "But right now, we need a favor from you," Marco's eyes widened as Rhombulus felt his body go numb, "You're going to free Globgor before letting us go back to the castle without any issues, are we clear?" Rhombulus turned and faced the frozen monster before he began freeing him.

Eclipsa, with Meteora in her arms, ran up to the monster and frowned, "Globgor? Are you okay, sweetie?" the monster looked up with yellow eyes, "Globgor?"

"Eclipsa," Globgor grunted before he slowly stood up and hugged the dark-haired woman, "It's good to see you again. I thought I'd never see you again after they imprisoned you and took Meteora away,"

"Wait? They didn't imprison you along with me? Then why did they do that?" Globgor sighed and looked away, "Globby? What happened?"

"I-"

'I'd hate to break up this little reunion, but we should leave before crystal head snaps out of it," Marco stated and everyone walked through the portal before it closed.

The two Vampires sat on the bed and watched as Eclipsa talked to Globgor, "Now Globgor, I'm not angry, but I'd like to know why they didn't imprison you with me. What happened?" the air grew still as Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, "If you were allowed to roam free, why didn't you protect our daughter? What happened?"

Globgor looked at his wife with a sorrowful look and Marco sighed, "He made a promise and he couldn't keep it," the two looked back as Marco stood up and walked over to the two, "He made a promise to you and he had to break it, isn't that right, big guy?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I know that look, I know it well…I had it when I had to break a promise I made to Star," Star frowned as she stood up and walked over to them and stood next to Marco before taking his hand, "I promised I'd never go after a Mewman for whatever reason, which we found out later was because she and I are mates, meaning we're married, but shortly after that, I had to turn her to save her life, but a certain guard by the name of Odin didn't like that and he was a threat.

Normally if the threat was only towards me, I'd ignore it, but because Odin brought Star into the mix, I had to break the promise that I made just to keep her safe…and judging from your expression, you had a similar situation,"

Globgor sighed and shook his head, "I'm a vegetarian, but when I learned that Eclipsa was imprisoned and they had sent Meteora away, I broke from my vegan lifestyle, broke into the castle and devoured Shastacan whole…I even swore to Eclipsa that I wouldn't do something like that, but my family…they were taken from me and something in me just snapped,"

"Oh Globby," Eclipsa smiled and hugged her husband, "I'm sure you were angry and that you didn't mean to do it, but you should know that I don't hold it against you," Globgor slightly smiled as he hugged his family and the undead teens smiled before a warm glow filled the room.

Everyone looked back and Star's eyes widened when she spotted a demon walk out from behind a wall a fire, "Tom!" Marco's eyes widened as he jumped in front of Star and glared at the intruder with narrowed eyes as he bared his fangs.

**Well…I'm sorry the nearly two month wait and…I'm also changing a few things around…enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus. I've been hitting a brick wall with this for a while, but I'm back now, so please enjoy the next chapter.**

The four watched as the demon slowly approached them, Marco narrowing his eyes as he stood protectively in front of Star. Stopping in front of the undead teens, Tom inhaled slowly before kneeling in front of the two, "What the? Tom? What the hell are you doing?" Star questioned.

"I heard what had happened between you and a monster and what needed to be done," Tom looked up with a sorrowful look crossing his face and Star's eyes widened, "I've been working on bettering myself lately and it's working. While I'm upset you're married to some random guy and not me, I want to apologize for my behavior while we were dating. It was completely immature of me and I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable,"

Marco narrowed his eyes as he rose his fist, "Marco don't!" Star grabbed him arm and he looked back in confusion, "I can tell when Tom's lying and…and he seems like he's sincerely sorry for what he's done."

The two looked back down at Tom as Eclipsa cleared her throat, "We'll leave you kids alone. Don't do anything rash," she, with Meteora in her arms, and Globgor turned and walked away from the three.

Tom stood up and sighed as he glared at Marco, "Marco, right?" Marco hummed and nodded as he continued to glare at the prince of the underworld with narrowed eyes, "Can we talk in private, Marco?" Star stared at him with wide eyes, "I won't start anything, Star, I give you my word."

Str looked up at her husband as Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Just as long as he doesn't start anything, I won't start, Estrella." Star slowly nodded as she watched as her husband and ex-boyfriend walked away from her.

The two walked down the hall in silence for the longest time before Marco looked at Tom with narrowed eyes and spoke calmly, "So…you said you wanted to talk, Tom. I figured you want to talk to Star more than anything an-"

"I've got my apology in with her…besides, I wouldn't want to piss off the guy who sent his hounds after one of the toughest guards in the Butterfly castle," Marco's eyes widened, "Word travels fast, Marco. Especially when it comes to the Kingdoms. As long as people leave you and Star alone, they're safe, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you about."

The pair stopped as Tom took a deep breath and shook his head, "I won't lie, when I learned that Star was married before she was eighteen, I was pissed, but…like I said, I've been working on bettering myself and I don't want that all to go to waste over something as trivial as this." He looked at Marco with glowing eyes, "And just so you know, I still care for Star, I've always had,"

"You've had a weird way of-"

"Like I said, I apologized and I'm bettering myself…but still…if you do anything, and I mean _anything_ to make her cry anything but tears of happiness, then you and I are going to have a real problem and not even your Hellhounds or servants will be able to keep you safe from me,"

"You'd sooner see snow in hell than having to worry about that," Marco sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall with his head down, "I'm not going to lie, when Star first told me what you've done to her, I wanted to go down to the underworld and rip you apart limb from bloody limb, but upon arriving, I can tell that you're part Mewman, so…I wouldn't be able to carry out with that threat,"

"Wait, wha-"

"Before I turned Star to save her life, we learned that she and I are mates," Tom hummed and nodded, "And even before that, I wouldn't go after a Mewman for whatever reason and we learned that night we learned that we were mates why I wouldn't go after a Mewman. If I were to attack a Mewman, it'll be like I'm attacking her, so no matter what the Mewmans did to me, I just ignored it and then after I turned her, Odin kept harassing both of us.

Star kept telling me to ignore him and I tried…until he allowed Toffee to enter the castle, putting everyone in it in danger, not seeing the potential for backfire even if he had succeeded. So Star and I bled him dry before he had a chance to retaliate. That was the one and only time I killed a Mewman…and I hate myself for it every night I wake up."

The air between the two grew still before Tom cleared his throat, "Well…damn. I…I don't know what to say about that. I…just…wow…but at least you kept her safe,"

Marco hummed and nodded before the two of them heard a voice form behind them, "Marco?" the two looked back to see Sabrina walking up to them, a fearful look crossing her face, "There's…there's a big monster roaming the halls an-"

"That's just Eclipsa's husband Globgor, but don't worry, he's not one to cause trouble," Sabrina's eyes widened as Marco sighed and stepped closer to her, "Sabrina, do you think Star and I are scary just because we're Vampires?" Sabrina shook her head, "Then why do you think Globgor is scary? He's a nice guy,"

"I…I…I," Sabrina's eyes widened as she frowned, "I'm just like Brittney. Judging people by their appearance an-" feeling a hand on her head, she looked up to see Marco patting the top of her head, "Marco? What are you doing?"

"Hey now, stop that," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Don't compare yourself to her. She was rude to everyone and didn't care who got hurt in the process. You on the other hand, are very kind and gentle and care about your friends," Sabrina smiled before she looked over Marco's shoulder and spotted Tom and her eyes widened, "Oh, Sabrina, this is Tom, prince of the underworld," Marco looked back and shook his head, "Tom, this is mine and Star's personal servant and a good friend of ours, Sabrina Backintosh,"

"H-hello, Prince Tom," Sabrina spoke timidly.

Tom smiled as he stepped towards the auburn young woman, "Please, just call me Tom, Sabrina," Sabrina hummed and nodded, "How about you and I take a little stroll around the castle?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, "But…but I need to clean Star's and Marco's room an-"

"It's okay, Sabrina, you can take the rest of the night off," Marco smiled and patted the top of her head again before looking up at Tom, "Tom, don't you dare do anything to hurt her," Tom nodded before he took Sabrina's hand and the two of them walked away and Marco turned and walked in the opposite direction.

**Again, sorry for the long hiatus, but please enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
